A Christmas White Rose
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A Christmas GS fic filled with fluffy romance. The Sanzouikkou gets caught up in a strange village tradition that has something to do with beautiful white roses shounenai, Christmas style


Disclaimer: I so do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki (although it'll be cool) except the plot.  
  
Author's note: *Sigh* With Christmas coming, what better way is to create a story for it. Hope you like this one for the season! Took me several days to debate about the outcoming of the plot.  
  
Warning: (Some) OOC and fluffy Christmas yaoi for all GS fans to enjoy! Heh heh (I have to put that in...)  
  
  
  
A Christmas White Rose  
  
  
"Suge! I can see everything from up here!"  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai's voice rang out from behind, "Can you see the village from here?! I need to check our bearings!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"And hurry up, baka saru!" Gojyo's voice joined in, "I don't want to freeze my ass here!"  
  
'Urusei, ero kappa,' Goku huffed with indignance but smirked when he heard a familiar click of Sanzo's gun followed by Sanzo's familiar voice saying: "You're not the only one. Now shut up and maybe you won't lost your steam when you talk.".  
  
  
Goku inhaled deeply, his cheeks flushed from the cold, relishing the cool breezes playing with his hair. After a moment of remembering what he was supposed to do, the young teenager scanned his large golden eyes at the view presented in front of him. Standing at the edge of the cliff and tugging on his coat close to cover his body, the young man could see an endless winter wonderland landscape. There were snow-capped mountains towering high and were set against the morning sun that was shining brightly in large beams. However, at a faraway distance, near the valley of the mountains, the teenager could make out smoky trails floating into the sky. Chimney smoke.   
  
  
'That must be the village Hakkai's mentioned,' Goku thought as he called back, "Hakkai, is it over there?!"  
  
  
Hakkai was leaning against Hakuryu who was still in jeep form with the map in his hands when he was called. Seeing that the youngest member did what he requested, he joined his companion.  
  
  
"Is it over there, Hakkai?" Goku pointed to the smoky trails in the valley.  
  
Hakkai briefly observed the view until he could distinctly make out a shape that looked like a house roof, "I think it is, Goku. And according to the map, it appears we can reach there in just a few hours as soon as we get down from this cliff."  
  
"Oi! Hakkai! Goku! You done now?!"  
  
"Ikuzo, Goku," Hakkai smiled and patted Goku's head, "Let's get out of this snowy place. They're waiting for us."  
  
  
Goku looked back and found an unusual sight. Sanzo was staring at him before he turned his golden head away with a strange light pink tinge colouring his pale cheeks. The young boy was puzzled, there was a different look in those amethyst coloured eyes. They looked like they were filled with tenderness and some jealousy instead of the coldness they held. Goku cocked his head. Sanzo had been acting strangely around him lately in the past few days. Although he was still the trigger-happy monk he knew, the golden haired man didn't complain about his whining and seemed to side with him when he and Gojyo were having their usual bouts of arguing over food. There were times when Sanzo wanted to talk to him but turned away when Goku would inquire his presence. It was as if he was hiding something but although he could read his mentor's emotions through his eyes, he couldn't decipher his inner thoughts.  
  
  
"Ano...Goku?" Hakkai was looking at him with concern in his emerald eyes, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just...feeling cold."  
  
  
Hakkai could tell something was bothering the younger man. He had strong fatherly feelings towards him and he noticed the strange twinkle in the golden eyes. But knowing Goku's stubbornness not to reveal his personal problems, he decided to keep quiet and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Anyway, we'd better get going, Goku."  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
As Hakkai predicted, they made it to their destination just in time to see the late afternoon sun drifting across the now azure blue sky riddled with fleeting clouds. They were greeted with the hustle and bustle of the square where people were walking, talking and shopping while children were playing in the snow.   
  
  
Hakkai was the first to question, "Anou, minna? Do you notice something strange here?"   
  
  
Sanzo merely kept quiet and was gazing at Goku with a watchful eye. Gojyo looked around and scratched his head.  
  
  
"The fact that there are flowers everywhere even though it is winter?"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
  
The sight was rather unusual. Flowers were adorning at every wall of each house and all the market stalls in wreaths, streams or in selling bouquets of all sizes. But they weren't just flowers, they were pure white roses. The Sanzo-ikkou could smell the sweet fragrance in the cool winter air, making Sanzo even have a small twinkle in his eyes.   
  
  
"But I thought flowers only bloom in spring and summer," Goku thought aloud. "Roses are rare in this area..."  
  
"The saru's being smart for once," Gojyo chuckled while ruffling the younger man's hair.  
  
"Let's stop by at an inn tonight," Hakkai suggested as he drove Hakuryu further into the village, "Something tells me that there must be a festival going on."  
  
"Aa..." Sanzo muttered before he stole another glance at Goku.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid we have two more rooms to spare," the lady inn-keeper said apologetically as she handed them their keys, "It's rather busy at this time."  
  
"Daijoubu," Hakkai smiled assuringly before he turned to Gojyo with a smile in his green eyes, "We can manage."  
  
  
Gojyo caught the look and smiled himself, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulder and giving a chaste kiss on the cheek. Sanzo gazed at the scene at the corner of his eye before huffing with a gruff, making Goku look up with concern. For a brief moment when the monk felt the young man's gaze on his back, Sanzo was inwardly entranced by the innocent look in the golden eyes that belonged to the teenage boy who was also captivated by Sanzo's own beauteous amethyst eyes. Sanzo's face was tinged with amusement and slightly disappointment when Goku turned away with a noticeable blush covering his cheeks. His eyes narrowed when Gojyo smirked.  
  
  
"Aww...is the corrupted monk feeling left out? Why don't you go to your saru?" Gojyo teased in whispers before meeting the muzzle of Sanzo's gun against his temple.  
  
"Urusei, Gojyo. Don't push your luck or I'll run you through and make your lover heart-broken," Sanzo threatened with an icy whisper.  
  
"Hey hey...okay, I'll go," Gojyo wisely returned to Hakkai's side.  
  
"Anou...onesan...is there a festival or some sort going on in this village?" Hakkai inquired as he noticed a small vase of roses on the reception desk. Hakuryu crooned as he flew off his master's shoulder to examine the beautiful flowers, "We've just arrived and we were wondering...what's with all these roses?"  
  
"Sou ka...the four of you are strangers. I guess you haven't heard," she smiled warmly, "It's the Winter Flower Festival we're celebrating in sync with Christmas."  
  
"Winter Flower Festival?"  
  
"Hai. You see, the village is much renowned for the flowers we grow here. White roses are the village's specialty because of the blessed land we live on. And for some strange and unknown reason, only the white roses continued to bloom throughout the year, even in freezing weather such as this. The flowers have become everything to us," the lady paused briefly to softly touch the roses on her desk, "So that's why each year we sell the roses we've grown and honor them in winter. Why don't you go and look around in the village, minna-san?"   
  
"What do you say, minna?" Hakkai inquired to the rest of the group, "The demons haven't been bothering us for quite some time and I think we could use a holiday to cheer us up."  
  
"Yay!" Goku cheered, "More fun!"  
  
"Oi! Baka saru! Matte yo!" Gojyo followed the young man outside, "I'll give you a snow-cone."  
  
"Honto?!"  
  
"Here!"   
  
  
Hakkai chuckled to himself when Gojyo pushed Goku flat onto a fluffy snow pile outside the inn face first. Goku's face puffed up with blazing angry eyes as he retaliated with a snowball therefore turning into a frenzied snowball fight between the two 'brothers'. Sanzo grinded his teeth in annoyance.  
  
  
"Sou yo, Sanzo. Let's keep the little boys in check," Hakkai said cheerfully, feeling the familiar weight of Hakuryu on his shoulder.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
  
Sanzo mentally smirked at the sight of a snow covered and flushed Goku before him before he followed outside.   
  
  
  
"Gojyo-kun?" Hakkai smiled as the red-haired man wrapped his large arms around his shoulders after finding a secluded spot just near the village. Hakuryu was busy flying above their heads where they could see him, "Have you seen Goku or Sanzo anywhere?"  
  
"Sanzo-sama's probably moping about somewhere...and knowing Goku, he's bound to be exploring about wherever he goes. I'm sure they'll be fine," Gojyo said as Hakkai shifted to hug him close and laying his head on his shoulder, "Na Hakkai...don't you think the corrupted monk has been acting strangely these days. He seems to be picking on me than on the saru."  
  
Hakkai laughed at his lover's whines, "It seems that Sanzo might be going through a small change of heart."  
  
  
Hakkai's laughs faded as his green eyes held a serious look.  
  
  
"Goku's starting to notice the changes now. I just hope that Sanzo gives the poor boy what he deserves instead of focusing on his pride and confuse him. Goku clearly sees Sanzo more than his guardian."  
  
"You're right...but knowing that monk's pride...he's not going to succumb to his feelings that easily," Gojyo's hands were slowly tracing to Hakkai's head where they gently brushed the dark brown locks, "They'll eventually find each other...just like us..."  
  
  
At this, Hakkai eyes shone and he brushed his cheek against the nape of Gojyo's neck.   
  
  
"Hai...but I have another question..." Hakkai pulled back so that he was gazing directly into his lover's crimson coloured eyes, "Why did you bring me here? It's almost late afternoon now and suppose they're looking for us?"  
  
"We'll go back later..." Gojyo pressed a kiss on Hakkai's forehead, "But right now...I just want to be with you...alone..."  
  
  
Hakkai blushed but truly smiled as Gojyo's lips trailed from his forehead to his lips.   
  
  
"Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered with half lidded eyes and deep flushed cheeks.  
  
"Shhh..." Gojyo hushed him softly as his soft lips came into contact, smiling when he felt the other man's hands fisting his blue vest to pull him closer so deepening the kiss.  
  
  
Hakuryu, knowing that his master and the other man needed their brief private moment, flew further up into the sky to exercise his wings.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled cheerfully as he strolled leisurely about in the village square. His keen nose took in the glorious scents of delicious foods mixed with the sweet fragrance of the white roses. His golden eyes rose with excitement as he took in the colourful sights of the busy stalls and the beautiful roses that were on sale.   
  
  
'I hope that Hakkai'll be alright with that baka ero kappa,' Goku thought before Sanzo appeared next in mind, 'Sanzo...'  
  
  
Goku stopped strolling as the vision of his golden haired master materialized in his mind. He recalled how the cold-mannered monk had been glancing at him since they arrived in the village. He blushed when he remembered how Sanzo looked when a warm tinge coloured the pale cheeks and the way his purple eyes seemed to illuminate with tenderness. A rare sight to behold yet always gone before he could scrutinize it. He was almost certain that Sanzo would feel the same way about him as he was to him. He saw Sanzo more than his moody savior from darkness and being his everlasting sun.  
  
  
'But knowing how cranky he is...' Goku's golden eyes were filled with some dispirit, 'He's not the type to show emotions clearly and...how can he possibly...love me...'   
  
"Ah!"  
  
  
Goku was jolted out of his reminiscing when he felt something hit against the right side of his body. He looked down to find a little girl on the ground who was wincing in pain and a basket with the roses scattered on the snowy ground. Goku was surprised for a moment before he knelt down before her.  
  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai, I didn't see you," Goku apologised as he started to help pick up the fallen blossoms.  
  
The little girl shook her head with a bright small before picking herself up to dust the snow off her clothes, "Iie, onisan. I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope you aren't hurt."  
  
"I just hope you aren't hurt. Here...I think these are yours," Goku smiled as he handed the basket that was now refilled with the roses.  
  
"Arigatou, onisan! You're very nice," the girl chirped before reaching into the basket to pick up the most slender flower and held it in front of him, "Here! For you!"  
  
"Eh?" Goku had a large question mark in his mind, "For me?"  
  
"Hai! Please take it for helping me," the little girl deftly placed the rose into Goku's hand, "It's a tradition in the village. We pass flowers to each other to show how much we care. But with the white rose, it's special. Give it to someone you really love and if that person has a rose to give you in return, love will truly blossom forever and ever, just like a rose."  
  
"Demo..." Goku scratched the back of his head, "I can't accept it...the rose belongs to your basket along with the others."  
  
The little girl smiled assuringly, "Daijoubu, onisan. I have plenty more from my otou-chan's store. I'm just giving a rose to a person I care about or those who have helped me like you did. Happy Christmas Eve, onisan. Ja ne!"  
  
  
With that, the child skipped away, giving a rose to each random person who smiled and patted her head in return. Goku shivered when he felt the first snowflakes of a light drizzle trickle down his neck. He gazed at the blossom in his hand. It indeed looked beautiful. His fingertips trailed over the pure white petals that were so soft like a peach's skin. The colour would even rival the whiteness of an angel's wing or pure snow. The pleasant fragrance freshly tingled his nose, making him smile. The rose's snowy white beauty could even match Sanzo's own golden beauty.   
  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
  
At a silent revelation, Goku realised what he could do with the precious blossom in his fist. The young man bounded off further into the square back to a familiar spot for he had a golden haired monk to find.  
  
  
  
Sanzo sipped his now warm beer as he lounged in a local bar. He had no mood to walk any further so he allowed Goku to explore the marketplace. Looking around his surroundings and outside, he found many people walking, sitting and doing together in small groups and couples. All the while giving each other white roses with smiles on their flushed faces. That was an unusual sight to him. What was so special about those white roses? The monk swerved his head only to find several small vases containing more of the white flowers. Sanzo's eyes studied the blossoms. In his half hazed mind that was slightly intoxicated with beer, the flowers indeed looked beautiful. The sight of them caused a small unconscious memory when his master showed him a rose identical to the ones presented in front of him. That was back when he was still a child and his master was still alive...  
  
  
'Koryu...isn't this blossom beautiful...'  
  
'Oshio-sama...why are showing me this flower?'  
  
'A rare one to find, Koryu...see how it stands out among the green shrubbery. The white colour symbolizes many things. Purity, innocence, cleanliness, vulnerability of being tainted by sins but most of all...pure intentions...'  
  
'Pure intentions?'  
  
'Aa...you see, the rose is often seen as a flower of romance as many put it. But they say in some areas, giving a white rose is giving unconscious but pure confessions from one's heart. It's a beautiful thing to treasure even though the love symbolized within is fragile and have to be treasured heavily...'  
  
'Sou ka...'  
  
'Maybe here's something you'd like to hear. In my earlier travels, I came across this village. A strange tradition there tells when two people share two identical white roses, strong feelings will intertwine, creating an everlasting bond in their souls. But sadly...it's only a myth and it is highly unlikely it would happen in this world when it's now in chaos...'  
  
'Demo, Oshio-sama...what if it does happen?'  
  
'Then they must be very lucky to have Fate on their side. But it's such a pity that sooner or later, it will die...gomen, Koryu...I must be boring you...'  
  
'Iie, Oshio-sama...you are right...the rose is beautiful...like the orange paper plane against the blue sky...'  
  
'You have a very good memory, Koryu...remember this, even the most insignificant thing or being have its own inner beauty...and perhaps...you might...I'm not saying you would...but might find that someone who will call your name...like you did to me...'  
  
  
Sanzo was breathing heavily when he was finished. It was as if history was starting to repeat itself.   
  
  
'Someday...you might find that someone who will call your name...'  
  
  
And it happened with Goku...since the very first day the young heretic called out to him from Mt. Kaka. Through his innocence and optimism, he had wormed his way into a small space of his heart's icy barriers. He couldn't deny the fact that through his flashback, he discovered that he truly cared for the saru.   
  
  
'Maybe that would explain my strange behaviour...the way I picked on the kappa than the saru...' his eyes trailed back to one of the vase of flowers, 'I wonder...'  
  
"The roses are most beautiful at this time of year, don't you think?"  
  
Sanzo found a cloaked old woman next to him with a gentle smile on her aged face. The man nodded curtly, "Aa, obasan..."  
  
The woman scrutinized him with piercing eyes, "You know...your good-looking face vaguely remind of a young man such as yourself who passed by this village in the same outfit as yours. He was a good connoisseur for beautiful things. Ah but it was such a long time ago...and he left immediately after the festival."  
  
'Oshio-sama passed here? So that's why at that time...'  
  
"Oh mite yo..." the both of them looked outside to find more people grouping, giving each other more flowers, "Looks like it's the mating season. I expect my daughter is out there with her boyfriend. Why don't you go, little one?"  
  
"Nani?" inwardly Sanzo was ticked at being called 'little one', "Demo-"  
  
"Daijoubu, help yourself to one of the roses here," she pointed to the vases, "I don't charge them. My husband and I own this bar."  
  
'Eh?'  
  
  
Soon the monk looked to see the woman retreating in the backroom. Seeing the roses, he saw no opportunity to do anything else.   
  
  
'What else can I do besides being here?' Sanzo shook his head but smirked slightly, 'I might as well find the saru...'  
  
  
His slender hand hovered near the bouquet, his fingers pausing to pick the most suitable rose. Plucking the rose from the bouquet, his eyes softened at the sight and his keen nose picked up the perfumed scent.  
  
  
'Giving a white rose is giving unconscious but pure intentions from one's heart...'  
  
'Pure intentions, ka? What have I got to lose?'  
  
  
After gulping down the rest of his beer, Sanzo stood up to straighten his robes before taking the rose carefully. Taking a deep breath, he sauntered out of the bar. Unknown to him, the old woman peeked out of the door with a smile on her face as she watched him leave. She was accompanied by her husband.  
  
  
"Do you think he bought it, Hana-chan?" the old man inquired his smiling wife.  
  
"Maybe, Mamo-kun...such a good-looking young man just like the other man who passed by here years ago. I'm sure he has someone on his mind."  
  
"Aa...must you always play matchmaker at this time of the year, Hana-chan?" the old man chastised but there was a joking twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Where would be the fun of that, Mamo-kun?" she laughed softly, "Doesn't it remind you of us?"  
  
The old man shook his head and presented a fully bloomed white rose with a bud, "For you, koi."  
  
She smiled and took it, kissing her husband's cheek and giving her own rose in return, "For you too, koi."  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo!"  
  
  
Goku searched left...then right...only to find himself much lost in the growing crowd of people in the square, all while calling out for the monk. The young man couldn't find the monk in the local bar where he last saw him. He asked the village people but the confusing answers given caused him to be get lost even more. He looked around him only to find that the sky had darkened and the light snow drizzle turned to more heavy snowing.  
  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
  
Goku shivered despite the huddle and protected the rose's fragile petals from the bumps, thumps and the snow. He was starting to feel insecure when he couldn't find Sanzo and ended up lost in a crowd. His heart started to thump faster and the unpleasant chill gathered in his stomach and sign. Clear signs of coming loneliness. He hated to be lost like this. Goku whimpered softly, cupping the rose close to his chest. He wouldn't cry but he shut his eyes and shouted for his guardian with his heart's voice.  
  
  
'Sanzo! Where are you?! Sanzo!'   
  
  
  
Sanzo paused in his tracks, trying to find out where he was. He couldn't catch a glimpse of Goku anywhere. He silently cursed himself for not leaving sooner and not be able to find that energetic heretic. Everywhere he looked, he found more and more people gathering. He took special care of the rose in his fist so not to crush the velvety petals. Sanzo, though he didn't look it, was getting worried. The winds were starting to pick up speed and the temperature was decreasing each passing minute.   
  
  
'Sanzo!'  
  
  
Sanzo's breath deepened when he heard a soft voice in his head. It sounded like Goku. A lost and insecure Goku.   
  
  
'Someday...Koryu...you will hear a voice...'  
  
'Goku!'  
  
  
Clutching the rose, Sanzo weaved through the crowd until he found himself in the village square. A glint of gold shone in the distance among the huddle.   
  
  
'Yabai!'  
  
  
After what it seemed to be a few minutes, which was only a few seconds in reality, Sanzo found the person he had been looking for as he stood about a feet from him. Goku was standing unbearably still in the crowd, his head bowed and golden eyes obscured by his long chocolate brown fringe. His gold diadem shone along with the falling snow. Sanzo was surprised that in the young man's clutched hands was a white rose identical to the one he was carrying. The monk noticed that Goku was shivering, possibly from the cold...near-crying...or even both.  
  
  
"Goku."  
  
  
Sanzo watched as the young man before him slowly lifted his head in apprehension. His face held some confusion before it turned to one of relief and happiness. With a sheen of unshed tears sparkling in his golden eyes, the young heretic smiled and ran towards the monk until they were mere centimetres away.  
  
  
"Sanzo...gomen ne..." Goku held a slight blush on his cheeks as he moved to rub away the salty tears from his eyes.  
  
"Baka..." Sanzo placed a hand on his head, softly stroking his hair, "You're easy to find since you're so damn annoying."   
  
Soft golden eyes bore into stern purple ones, "Ne, Sanzo..."  
  
"Nani ka?" a questioning raise of an elegant eyebrow.  
  
Goku shyly stuck out his hand that held the rose, "Ne...this is for you. A little girl told me that a white rose should be given to a person I care and love for a lot. And the first person I thought of is you and-"  
  
"If that person has a rose to give you in return, true feelings within will blossom..."  
  
  
Goku gasped softly at Sanzo's insight.  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You know a lot of things when you're in a bar, saru."  
  
  
Before Sanzo could stop himself, the beauteous blonde allowed a tender look to appear in his eyes as he brought the younger man close to present his own rose.   
  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
  
Sanzo gazed deeply into Goku's eyes before gripping his hand that was holding the white rose. As their hands joined, the two white flowers mingled as if creating into one beautiful blossom.   
  
  
"Sanzo...does this mean that we're together?"  
  
Sanzo's grip tightened with possessiveness, giving the silent answer the young man needed, "Nobody must ever touch you...you're mine..."  
  
"Aa...hai."  
  
  
At the soft reply, Sanzo allowed a rare smile to materialize on his thin lips. Goku made a tantalizing picture in the snow. Tanned cherubic cheeks flushed from the cold and the heat of their embrace, golden eyes ablaze with pure and unadulterated love and admiration, soft auburn brown hair soft sprinkled with freshly fallen snow...all Sanzo wanted to do was to ravish Goku's sweet innocence. But he held it back, knowing that their new level of relationship would require more time to fully solidify from the hidden promises he held in his heart.  
  
  
"Ikuzo..." Sanzo softly said as he gripped Goku's free hand.  
  
  
Goku was high when the older man's hand reached for his. He could hardly believe that his inner wish came true. Sanzo's ethereal sun-like beauty and warmth almost made the snow look beautiful. The blonde's sun-kissed hair was decorated with fallen snowflakes, amethyst gaze filled with hidden tenderness and possessiveness with pink-flushed skin to match. The young man leaned his head against the man's broad shoulder, all the while gazing at the two roses in their other hands.  
  
  
  
"Ma ma...looks like the two lovebirds finally found each other..." Gojyo remarked as he saw Sanzo and Goku strolling leisurely back into the inn as he, Hakkai and Hakuryu returned to the village.  
  
"I'm glad that Goku has finally got what he truly deserves," Hakkai agreed with a nod, noticing their interlocked hands before looking around.  
  
"I've a feeling the trip will be much more fun now that Sanzo-sama would be in a good mood when the saru's around."  
  
"It's quiet here, isn't it, Gojyo?" Hakkai softly asked when they returned to the square. He smiled at the sight before them, "Mite yo...it looks like we haven't wasted a lot of time..."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai found many couples slow-dancing to a soft folk melody that was echoing along in the winter winds. What made the atmosphere enchanting was the sight of the white floating roses and petals. Gojyo grinned at Hakkai and held out his hand.  
  
  
"Dance with me, Hakkai."  
  
  
Hakkai smiled graciously, turning to his dragon with an apologetic gaze.  
  
  
"Sumimasen, Hakuryu...we need to be alone again," Hakuryu only crooned and nodded its little head in understanding, making Hakkai smile, "Arigatou...I'm sure you know the way back to the room."  
  
  
After seeing Hakuryu off, Gojyo pulled his lover to a vacant spot and started slow-dancing to the slow and soft rhythm. Hakkai relished in the redhead's embrace as he laced his arms around the tanned neck and rested his head underneath his chin. Meanwhile, Gojyo returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist and buried his nose against the soft hair, laying a butterfly kiss on his forehead. His red eyes gleamed when he noted several onlookers, both male and female, were staring at them with bewilderment.  
  
  
'We are so good-looking,' he chuckled in his head, 'Too bad we are not available.'   
  
  
Other then the falling roses, Gojyo decided as a fact that Hakkai was the most beautiful man known to him than any other women he had bedded with. He felt glad that Hakkai always came to him to confide about his dark past and love him like the loving and caring individual he was. Gojyo eyes shone when he saw the smile on Hakkai's face. His reminiscing was cut off when a full bloomed rose head landed on one of his shoulders. Gojyo gently released his lover but still keeping one arm on him in order to retrieve the flower.  
  
  
"The rose is beautiful like you, Hakkai," Gojyo softly declared, giving it to him.  
  
"Iie, Gojyo..." a sad look darkened the sparkling emerald gems that were Hakkai's eyes.  
  
"Don't you start," Gojyo firmly chastised, "Even though you've killed many, in my eyes you're always pure. And that's how it'll stay."  
  
  
As soon as the redhead finished his brief statement, the bells rang, signaling the midnight hour. Hakkai was beside with surprise as tears formed at the sincere and loving tone.   
  
  
"Gojyo...aishiteru and..." Hakkai drew the other man close to him, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Gojyo took him into his arms and kissed his tears, "Aishiteru yo and Merry Christmas to you too, Hakkai."   
  
  
  
"Gojyo and Hakkai won't be back so soon...I expect I'll have to kick their butts if they show up late again," Sanzo muttered as he climbed in bed with Goku and proceeded to bring him close.  
  
"Sanzo..." Goku looked up to Sanzo who was now hovering above him, supporting his weight on one elbow and using his free hand to comb his hair.  
  
"Nani ka?" the deep husky tone sounded soothing to the youth's ears.  
  
"You said to me earlier that I am only yours..." Goku brought his hand to trace the muscle contours hidden behind his leather black top with his tanned fingers, "Does this mean that you are mine?"  
  
  
Sanzo stooped down to the teenage boy's level and stared deeply into the golden orbs before formulating his answer.   
  
  
Bringing one hand to cup the smooth tanned cheek, the monk planted a kiss on his forehead, "Yes...I am yours as you are mine. I will kill you if you do anything stupid to doubt me."  
  
Goku grinned with a blush and nodded, "Hai...I won't."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
without any warning, Sanzo leaned towards Goku's face and kissed him on the lips. As their lips made contact, surging fire and electricity burst in their souls. Goku wound his arms around his master's neck to pull him closer while Sanzo covered the boy's entire body with his own while cupping his face gently. In the background, they could hear the bells chiming twelve times, each ring sounding more melodious than the last. Midnight.  
  
  
"Sanzo..." Sanzo pulled back slightly so that their lips were barely touching. His purple eyes flashed with pride at the beautiful picture of a flushed but softly smiling Goku pinned underneath him, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Sanzo went quiet for a while before brushing a kiss on Goku's temple, "Merry Christmas, Goku."  
  
  
The two new lovers continued to kiss in amidst of the festivities that were held outside with the drizzling snow. The moon shone its rays through a window next to the bed and onto the wooden surface of a bedside table where they fell upon two pure white roses laying on top of each other, their petals shining like silk and their sweet perfume slowly permeating the air.  
  
  
**OWARI**  
  
  
Author's notes: I really hope that it was worth it. It took me about four days to do. Please read and review and...Merry Christmas one and all!


End file.
